


Godaime

by KUR4M4



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fox Summons, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Godaime Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Sage Uzumaki Naruto, Smart Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUR4M4/pseuds/KUR4M4
Summary: "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been chosen as the Godaime Hokage. Do you accept?"After the Third's death, a scroll was found containing his will. Inside, his chosen candidate to lead the Hidden Leaf.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	1. Red Chakra

The 10th October was always a night of celebration after the Kyuubi attack. It was always viewed of how the Yondaime Hokage saved the village by sacrificing himself. Families on this night would get dressed up and go into the streets, playing games at stalls and watching the fantastic firework displays in remembrance for all those who died that night. Some would beam, some would cry and some would start a hunt. A fox hunt. It had been 2 years since it first started, this fox hunt. The victim of it was a 6 year old, blonde boy with whisker like brith marks on each cheek.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto. A boy born on the day the Kyuubi attacked, his whisker marks making the villagers think he was the Nine Tailed Beast reincarnated. They didn't head any awareness to the fully human screams escaping his lips, one yelling out that it was trying to trick them. That the fox knew what it was doing. It spurred the crowd to hit the blue eyed boy harder, leaving bigger injuries all over his body.

"Demon, we'll finish was the Yondaime would want us to do!"

"Monster!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

Choked sobs left his mouth, tears running down his beaten face and onto the dirt. It then all stopped. Naruto looked over to the crowd, fear filling his eyes at seeing the Konoha headband glint dangerously. A ninja stepped out from the citizens. A dark look was cast over his face as he brought out a kunai, walking towards him. The 6 year old whimpered, feeling the fear and terror build up in his system. A ninja had never gotten involved before, only just ignored these hunts. "No, no! Please stop! I don't have anything! Please stop hurting me!" The boy screamed out as the blade was struck through his chest, suspiciously close to his heart. All cries stopped, the small body going still.

"You can all go now, I'll dispose of the demon," The ninja assured the people, waiting for them all to trickle out the alleyway. As soon as everyone had left, a malicious smirk settled on his lips. He pressed his fingers against the boys neck, grinning wider when he found a pulse. He could still do a lot more before killing the demon fully.

* * *

Naruto gasped as he sat up, heart pounding erratically. He could feel bruises everywhere, literally everywhere. It was then the boy noticed his surroundings. He was in some sort of sewer, sitting in the murky waters. Getting to his feet, the blonde tried to steady his shaking legs and hands. All that was running through his head was how the villagers got him down here, they had never dumped his body in a big sewer like this.

He walked for who knows how long, following the pipes along the walls which seemed to increase in the direction he was heading. Naruto finally entered a huge room, his blue eyes widening at seeing a cage. The bars were blood red, with a piece of paper stuck to them high up in the middle. The young boy took steps forward until he heard a laugh. It was demonic and mocking, deep and hateful. **"My jailer finally blesses me with his presence, does he?"** The voice sarcastically spoke out, **" My, my. What a weak one I have this time."**

Naruto's eyes looked high up, meeting a pair of red ones. He could feel shivers going down his back. "Y-Your-!"

**"Yes, I'm the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailef Beast. Now, let me free mortal!"**

"No! You're the voice that's always in the back of my head!" The blonde beamed up at the giant fox," Thank you for all those times you were telling me what to do. Especially when you said to run down another alley! That night I didn't get hurt at all! You're amazing!"

The Kyuubi just sat there, his mouth about to fall open in shock. Did this boy just say, he was amazing? What were humans on these days, he'd never know. **"You could hear my voice? The seal shouldn't allow that."**

The boy grinned. "It started off as a faint buzzing over the years but then when I focused really really hard I could hear you!" Naruto puffed out his chest before wincing at the aching pain.

**"What's your name, brat?"**

"Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

**"I literally just fucking said, it's Kyuubi-."**

"But that doesn't sound like a name, Mr Fox," Naruto leaned forward and backward on his feet, looking down to the ground slightly," You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Not many people tell me anything, and they always look at me like I'm trash. So I understand if you see me the same way." At this point the beast couldn't tell if this boy was very good at convincing people or if he was a great guilt tripper.

**"It's Kurama, that's my name."**

"Wow! That's a cool name!" Naruto lit up," What are you doing in here though? It's not very nice. Wait, why am I here too? And why am I hurting so much? The pain won't go away!" A few tears built up in his eyes, not quite falling just yet.

The fox sighed, **" This is your mindscape. I was sealed into you the day you were born, hence why everyone hates you. They think you're me."**

"Well that's stupid. I don't look like a big fox."

**"And to why you hurt so much, you're still going through the torture at the moment. You managed to get here by heavily dissociating and by being on the verge of death. Currently that ninja is...he's...I don't think I should tell you,"** Kurama muttered near the end.

Naruto frowned," So now you're not telling me things? I-I thought we were friends for a second there." Tears began running down his cheeks.

**"We...We can be friends, okay? Fucking hell, calm down,"** Kurama huffed, **" The reason I'm not telling you is that this could very well break your mind. It could put your into shock and I'm already using my chakra to heal you without this man noticing."**

"I can handle it, Kura, dattebayo!" The chakra beast grimaced, being reminded of his previous jailer and how she used to say a similar phrase. He almost grumbled at the thought of her verbal tic being passed down.

**"Don't blame me when you end up even more upset, brat,"** He started, **" The ninja has raped you."** Maybe it was for the better the malnourished 6 year old didn't know what the word meant. He didn't need that sought of thing on his conscious just yet. **"You have to go now, an ANBU has found you. We can talk later, goodbye kit,"** The fox didn't leave anytime for the blonde to ask questions, flinging the boy back into reality.

* * *

The ANBU by the name of Dog grimaced when he saw the bloody boy. He jumped down off the roof, landing gracefully, before rushing to his side. A kunai was sticking out his chest, so close to his heart it could've ended Naruto's life. Dog pressed two fingers against his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. He was alive. It was then he noticed the small flickers of red bubbling chakra surrounding his figure. The silver haired man had never been more thankful for the Kyuubi.

"H-Huh? W-Where am I?" Naruto spoke groggily, his eyed opening tiredly," Dog-san? What are you doing here?" The blonde tried to sit up but only let out a hiss of pain.

Dog placed a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down. "Don't push yourself, you're badly hurt Naruto."

**"Brat, tell that dog we need to go speak to the Hokage. Immediately."**

Naruto jumped at the sudden voice in his head, it booming much louder than it ever had before. "Dog-san? W-We need to go see Jiji." The ninja raised an eyebrow at the plural term but decided not to question it for now. He only nodded, gently picking up the child before using the Body Flicker Jutsu.

Almost suddenly, the two where standing in the middle of the Hokage's office, the man dazing off into a mountain full of paperwork. "Dog? Naruto? Naruto! Are you okay?" Sarutobi Hiruzen's eyes widened at seeing the weapon sticking out of the small boy's chest," Why have you got a kunai stuck in you?"

Dog kept the blonde in his hands, bowing slightly at the leader of Konoha. "Hokage-sama, I found Naruto alone in an alleyway bleeding out. He asked me to bring him to you. I haven't removed the kunai as I am not proficient in Medical Jutsu, I don't know what could happen if I did so."

**"Take out the kunai, I won't be able to heal you if it stays in. Afterwards let me take over for a bit while I speak to them,"** Kurama spoke.

"Okay!" Naruto said aloud, ignoring the odd looks. He reached towards the small blade and yanked it out with a one tug.

The silver haired ANBU panicked immediately," Wait no! I didn't say to take it out!" Suddenly red chakra built up in the place where the wound was, everyone watching as it closed up slowly.

Hiruzen's face settled into a now serious one," ANBU, leave the room. Dog, stay here. Put up a silencing seal on the way out, Crow." Four presences disappeared from up in the ceiling. "Naruto, why did you take that out?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows," Kura told me to. He said he needed it out to heal me."

Dog's breath hitched slightly. The Hokage also looked troubled. "Who's this...Kura?"

"His names Kurama and he lives in my stomach or something. He told me about a seal, I don't understand," Naruto rambled before lighting up again," I feel all better now! Wow! That is cool, Kura! Oh, he says he wants to talk to you."

Before anyone could get another word in, Naruto closed his eyes and when they opened they were red. The same deep red the Kyuubi had. Dog brought out a shuriken, holding it up in his direction, while Hiruzen stood up in alarm. Kurama chuckled slightly before he spoke, **" Don't worry, Hiruzen. I'm not here to hurt you."** His voice was noticeably deeper than Naruto's.

"What do you want, Kyuubi?" The old Hokage still didn't sit back down.

**"I'm here just to tell you how shit of a leader you've been, that's what I want."**

The ANBU flickered over to his leader's side, protecting him. "What are you talking about?" The Third Hokage asked roughly.

**"While you were sitting up here, you failed to keep the secret of the Jinchuuriki. Now the entire village knows, apart from the children. Practically, every other week some of your citizens go out of their way to almost kill my holder,"** The demon fox growled out, **" Do you even know what happened tonight? This boy was fucking raped. Raped by one of your ninja. The only reason he isn't traumatised was because he escaped to his mindscape."**

"W-What?" Dog felt himself shaking, almost stumbling to the ground. He felt guilt wash up on him, the thoughts about how it was all his fault. This was his sensei's child and he couldn't even protect him. He couldn't protect anyone.

Hiruzen was shocked, to say the least. "I always knew that Naruto being the Jinchuuriki was never kept under wraps like it should've, but I had no idea people went out of their way to do this to Naruto. Why?"

**"Because they think he's me. They think a small boy who has whiskers is me. Your village seems to not be as peaceful as you thought it to be,"** The Kyuubi said, **" Here's what's going to happen. This brat is going to be trained. I don't care about keeping his childhood or some shit like that, he's never had one since I was sealed in him."**

The Third finally sat back down in his seat, still trying to take in all of the information. Dog by his side wasn't faring much better. "We could always have Jiraiya-san teach him, Lord Third. He is Naruto's godfather," Dog offered.

Hiruzen nodded silently to that. "That would be a good idea but my student isn't supposed to return until a month away. I'm afraid he's very busy with his work at the moment so I can't call him back immediately," He explained.

**"Have the dog teach him until then."**

"Huh?"

The Hokage looked thoughtfully at his ANBU. "Consider this you're next mission, Dog. Train Uzumaki Naruto for the next month until Jiraiya can get back," He turned to Kurama," Do you mind if Naruto comes back out now? We'll need to discuss this with him too."

The Kyuubi nodded before closing his red eyes. When they opened next they were back to the normal, blue ones. Naruto blinked a bit more to focus himself. "Jiji, I'm back!" He then ran forward and jumped up onto the Hokage's lap, wrapping his arms around the old man. Hiruzen gently brought his own arms around the boy he saw as a grandson.

"Naruto, how would you like to live with Dog?" Naruto looked puzzled. Even the silver haired man seemed confused at this. "Lord Third, what the fuck?" Dog asked.

"Naruto, you'll be living with Dog for the next month until your proper Sensei will arrive. The Kyuubi and I have decided to start your training. Dog, please remove your mask," The old man ordered. Dog nodded silently, taking his mask off his face. Under it he wore a face mask that cover half of his face, and his Konoha headband was slanted over one eye. "Naruto, this is Hatake Kakashi. He will be training you for the month and you'll be living with him so these incidents don't happen again. Is that alright for you?" Hiruzen introduced the two as he let the blonde boy slide off his lap. The 6 year old made his way over to Kakashi, looking at his owlishly. Seconds later he was attached to one of the man's legs.

"Yep! I'd love to stay with Kakashi-nii, dattebayo!" He yelled out loudly. The ANBU stared down at the small human with shock and surprise. Why was this thing attached to him? Why was he calling him his brother? Did he even get a choice in the matter? Who knows at this rate.


	2. Leaving Konoha

It had been a month. A long, tiring month filled with teaching a small child how to even unlock his chakra and then to try utilise it. The only upside about the situation was that the Kyuubi was even chipping in to help with Naruto's learning.

If Kakashi had to be downright honest, and if anyone asked he would deny it immediately, he loved the blonde loudmouth as if he was his own family. In short, he was pretty sure he'd die for this boy and what scared him was that he was perfectly fine with it.

"Kakashi-nii, Kurama wants me to tell you that he thinks I should start learning water-walking or something like that," The 6 year old then flinched," Okay he doesn't think he wants us to do that."

When the Kyuubi chipped in, it was either he would tell Naruto what do to or just get Kakashi to do it. According to the blonde, the two were just as lazy as the other so it didn't really help either way.

The man sighed but nodded anyway," I suppose I could teach you that. You have already learnt some D-Rank Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." He chose to not say the fact it had taken the kid almost 3 full days to learn a Genjutsu, the boy was seriously bad in that section of Jutsu.

Naruto beamed at the tall scarecrow before grabbing Kakashi's hand," Let's go! After training we can go to Ichiraku's after! Dattebayo!"

Kakashi just let the small boy pull him along, he needed to get stronger anyway he can start with body dragging. The silver haired ANBU couldn't help but not want this day to end, it was the last one before the hyperactive boy was off with his favourite author.

The day seemed to pass in a blur. Kakashi spent every second of it dedicated to teaching his somewhat brother for the last time in who knows how long. Naruto seemed to pick up chakra control slightly easier than anyone expected, especially with his large reserves of chakra - and that was without the Kyuubi's being added to the mix.

After mastering it (which only took a few hours), the older thought Naruto could learn his first C-Rank Jutsu.

"Oooo! Is it going to be a really cool one like infinite ramen or being able to make ramen out of thin air or-?" Naruto was quickly interrupted. The boy had a server case for ramen, just like his mother.

Kakashi grinned slightly, being able to see how much Kushina was in the boy before him, but then came the pain in his chest. "No, this technique is an Earth Release called Double Suicide Decapitation Technique. It's used to immobilise an opponent to were they cannot move their body. When used correctly, it will put you underground and drags the opponent down into the earth. Only their head is left above the ground," He eye smiled at seeing Naruto nod seriously.

"Can I see it, Kaka-nii?" The blonde asked but soon regretted it when he found himself deep in the dirt, only his head above, glaring at the said man," Now I can't wait to learn it to stick you here."

The rest of the day was spent with Naruto going through the signs with his hands, his temporary Sensei having to change one hand slightly every now and then, and actually trying to do the technique with inanimate objects. Apparently it was bad to practice on a human when just learning it as you could actually decapitate them. The blue eyed Bly decided he definitely didn't want to do that.

It was well into the night, moon high in the sky, when Kakashi finally let the 6 year old try the Jutsu on him. He could feel the cold sweat rolling down his face at the thought of it going wrong, before assuring himself that he could easily get out of it if he so wanted to.

Naruto stood a slight distance away from him, covered in dirt and sweat. "Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation!" He yelled out as he completed the necessary hand signs.

The silver haired man then next found himself head barely above ground. Naruto looked down proudly, grinning widely as he jumped up and down on the spot.

"I did it! Yay! What do you think, Kakashi-nii? It's amazing, isn't it?" The boy watched as the ANBU broke out of it effortlessly. A small frown edged its way onto his face at that but the fox inside him quickly reminded Naruto of their skill difference.

Kakashi placed his hand on the blonde's hair before ruffling it gently. "I'm proud of you, Naruto. That technique would take even a genin a few days to learn and you've not even gone to the academy. But keep practicing to master it. Now, didn't you say you wanted to go to a certain ramen shop?"

Blue eyes lit up and Naruto began running towards the village.

* * *

"Naruto, I want you to meet Jiraiya. He's your godfather and the one who will be your proper Sensei for the next years," Hiruzen introduced the small blonde the the tall white haired man. It was obvious that Jiraiya did not want to be here, or anywhere where his godson was involved.

Naruto, however, looked up at the man in wonder. His wide eyes sparkled before the boy ran forward and yet again attached himself to another's leg, being too short to give him a proper hug.

"I never knew I had family," The kid started off while the Sanin stood there awkwardly," It's great to meet you, Jiraiya-Sensei!"

Jiraiya's head turned slightly to the Hokage and Kakashi," Is he always like this?" A look of fear was prominent in his eyes, not wanting to deal with a clingy child while having to monitor his spy system.

The silver haired man sweat dropped," Sometimes but he does learn really fast. Trust me. This past month he's managed to learn a few D-Rank Jutsu's, a C-Rank one and can already control his chakra up to what could be considered low chunin level."

The white haired man raised an eyebrow," And I'm the one taking him? Not Tsunde? This kid sounds like a Medical-Nin in the making, I don't teach that stuff."

Naruto finally let go of his new Sensei," I want to become Hokage one day!" A few surprised glances were shot his way.

"Were has this come from, Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

The 6 year old boy grinned happily to the third leader of Hidden Leaf. "I want to become strong enough to protect everyone precious to me," He explained," Then everyone else in the village might not think of me as a demon anymore. Plus, you must be getting tired of the job, Jiji! I want to make sure you can retire soon so that means training as hard as I can to help you."

"I'll take him," Jiraiya announced, patting the small boy on the back," He's exactly like his father. Plus a cute kid will help me get in with the ladies." Naruto, who had no idea what he meant, nodded his head along happily at the thought of being trained.

Kakashi crinkled his nose," You might think he's like my Sensei, but trust me, he's got more Kushina in him."

"Who's Kushina?" The boy asked, looking between the 3 men.

**"She was the Jinchuuriki of me before you, and also your mother,"** Kurama's voice echoed around his jailer's head.

_"Really?"_

**"Yes, really, brat."**

_"That's so cool! Do I look like her?"_

**"No, kit. You take after your father in that aspect."**

"Does he always get like this?" Jiraiya questioned as they all looked down at the boy who's eyes were glazed over, just standing still in the middle of the room.

Hiruzen sighed gently," No, it just happens when he talks to the Kyuubi."

"K-Kyuubi? The seal? Has something gone wrong? Do you want me to have a look at it-?"

"Calm yourself, Jiraiya. We have spoken to the Kyuubi itself and confirmed it is not here to harm Naruto or anyone else. In fact, he's the reason this is all happening," The old Hokage explained the situation to his student," The Kyuubi cares a lot about Naruto, it seems." The mere thought of that stilled everyone in the room, finding it hard to comprehend a beast made of chakra like the fox could feel anything apart from hate.

Naruto blinked rapidly. He now looked up at Jiraiya in even more wonder than before, a look of respect filling his face. "You taught my father? Who is he? What's he like?"

While the questions were harmless, Kakashi and the Toad Sanin choked up. The mere mention of the man brought back horrifying memories. Of blood, of finding his body, of crying, of funerals.

Hiruzen could see the look in his two comrades eyes and spoke up," Naruto, what has the Kyuubi told you?"

"He just said that Kushina was a my mother and the holder of him before me. He also said I look a lot like my father and that Jiraiya-Sensei taught him," The 6 year old smiled.

The Sandaime nodded thoughtfully," If we tell you who your father was, you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Naruto, this is an S-Class secret. Only myself and a few others know this."

The blue eyed boy nodded his head, keeping quiet. He desperately wanted to know. Did his father abandon him? Did he die? What happened to make him an orphan? To make him all alone in this world? "Your father was Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He died after sealing the Kyuubi into you, believing you would have the power to control it," Hiruzen watched carefully as emotions flashed upon the child's face. First amazement, second shock, third sadness and finally confusion.

Naruto could feel his head pounding against his skull. "W-What? But why would he seal Kurama into me? Did he not care about me? Was I just there to be a Jinchuuriki and nothing else?" He voiced the thoughts flying through his brain.

It was Jiraiya who spoke up next. If one looked closely enough, they could see his glassy eyes. "Minato and Kushina were both so happy when they found out you were coming along. I'd never seen my student so happy. He loved you more than anything, even if he only got to meet you for a few minutes," The white haired Sanin tried to stop the choked noise he made," Minato knew he couldn't ask another family to give up their child if he wasn't willing to do the same. He knew you could handle the sealing, as you were part Uzumaki and believed in you. He died protecting this village and you."

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto both stood side to side, luggage packed and ready to leave Konoha. The blonde boy felt tears running down his face as he looked at the Hokage and Kakashi. "Please do return at least in 3 years. I want to see how far he's progressed by then, Jiraiya," Hiruzen smiled fondly at the two.

"Fine, fine, Sensei. But I plan on keeping him around until he's at least 12, bet I could make him Jounin level by then perhaps more," The Toad Sage bragged as he patted his new students head repeatedly.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. "Kakashi-nii, I'll miss you," He sobbed," Please don't forget about me, okay?"

The ANBU bent down to his knees and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I won't ever forget about you Naruto, you're one of my most precious people. Now, go get stronger so you can come back and kick my ass." Naruto nodded as he slowly began to stop crying.

"Let's get going, brat. I've got to be in another town soon," Jiraiya spoke up, breaking apart the moment.

Naruto nodded as he let go of Kakashi, running to catch up with the already moving Jiraiya. As he ran, he turned around and waved frantically. "Bye Jiji! Bye Kakashi-nii!"


	3. Nine Tails and Years

Uzumaki Naruto was now 8. His training had come along well in the past 2 years on the road with Jiraiya. The days seemed to pass by seamlessly, every single one of them being used for him to learn something.

"Brat, come over here," Jiraiya shouted out as he watched his young student dispel the 300 Shadow Clones he had made (courtesy of Jiraiya teaching him the technique within the first month of their journey).

Naruto rushed to his sensei's side, lips parted into a big smile. He had grown slightly in the past years, now reaching up to the older man's waist.

"We're going to be going to a place called Bamboo Village, an old teammate of mine should be there," Jiraiya explained as they sat down on some rocks," She's a Medic-Nin and I think you should get some training in on that. While it might not be useful to you, when you have missions with teammates you can help them heal." The man chose to keep out the part that the woman might just flat out say no.

The blonde boy muttered an okay before placing a hand on his stomach," Uh, Pervy-Sage, I was wondering something." Jiraiya sighed at the nickname but nodded anyway. "Do you know anything about seals? Could you teach me it?"

"You want to learn Fuinjutsu?"

"If that's what it's called, yeah."

Silence settled over them. It took a few moments until his Sensei spoke up again. "I can teach you a bit of it. There's levels to Fuinjutsu. 10 of them, the last granting someone the title of Master Sealer but that title hasn't been used since the Second Shinobi War. I'm only a level 7, so it's limited to what I can teach you," The man said as he leaned back slightly," How come you have a sudden interest in seals, anyway?"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, a chuckle escaping his lips. "Kurama keeps complaining about how small his cage is and whatnot. I wanna learn how to tweak a seal to make him feel better. Plus, my parents liked seals and I want to have something that they were able to do too," He confessed, a small blush working its way up onto his face," It'd kinda feel like they were with me, y'know!"

A few birds chirped as the flew above them. The breeze pushing against them slightly. "Fine, gaki. I'll teach you Fuinjutsu, but be warned it's going to take a long time for you to even reach level 2! Especially when you'll be learning Medical Jutsu too," Jiraiya poked him with a grin.

Naruto smiled widely at the situation, wishing he could be stuck in this moment forever.

* * *

"Focus, brat! If you keep thinking about damn seals during the time I'm training you I'll punch you!" Senju Tsunde yelled as she watched the 9 year old hover hands over a fish, green chakra coating them. She narrowed her eyes at seeing the slight flicker of orange in the what was supposed to be green chakra.

"You need to make sure you aren't leaking any Kyuubi chakra into this. While it's a being made of the stuff a tailed beast's chakra isn't made for fixing people," The blonde woman told the boy and watched as he focused harder, the green becoming more evident. The fish on the table began flapping around again, showing it had been healed. Quickly, the blonde boy picked it up and threw it into the small river they were working besides.

"How was that?" The 9 year old looked at his temporary Sensei, a glint of hope in his blue eyes.

Tsunde let out a sigh, rubbing her forehead gently, before crossing her arms. "It was going well but then your thoughts side tracked, stay focused on the healing or you could make an injury worse. Bjuu chakra is volatile and corrosive. Technically, you shouldn't even be able to do any of this so feel lucky the Kyuubi is helping you, brat!" She lectured before picking up a heavy book and giving it to the boy," Now I want you to study this by the end of the week. Then we can move onto poisons."

Naruto almost cried out at the thought of having to read a huge book but sucked it in and nodded," Ok Baa-chan!"

* * *

Jiraiya watched his godson in amusement as they entered Konoha again for the first time in 3 years. Naruto had only just finished studying high Chunin level Medical Jutsu with Tsunde a week ago, the woman deciding he had learnt enough to save someone's life but to not go into a Medic-Nin's career.

Over the past year and a bit, Naruto could officially say he was almost at level 3 for Fuinjutsu - surprising his Sensei on how fast he was actually mastering the art. He was slowly learning about making his own seals but was still far away from being able to change the one on his stomach just yet.

"Pervy-Sage, can we get some ramen at Ichiraku's? I've not had it in 3 whole years! 3 years! I'm having withdrawal symptoms, I'm sure of it," Naruto groaned as he jumped up on the spot, begging.

The old man shook his head with a grin," We've got to go meet Sensei before anything, gaki. He wants to know how well you've progressed while you've been gone, plus I've got to tell him some top secret ninja stuff."

This made the boy pout," I get it! I'm not a ninja yet." He crossed his arms in mock anger before the Hokage tower came into sight. "Let's go, pick up the speed Pervert!"

It took them a few minutes before they jumped through the window directly into the Hokage's office, grinning widely at seeing the old man almost have a heart attack. "Use the door next time, Jiraiya, you've made Naruto just as bad too," Hiruzen snickered as the two now stood in front of him," So, how has Naruto's training been going?"

This made the Toad Sage smirk. "He is mid Jounin level in Ninjutsu, low Chunin level in Genjutsu, low Jounin level in Taijutsu, level 2 almost 3 in Fuinjutsu, high Chunin in Medical-Ninjutsu and is slowly mastering the Kyuubi's chakra. After getting him to level 4 Fuinjutsu, I plan to start training him in Kenjutsu so he has a broad range of techniques. When he reaches 10, I was going to give him the Toad Summoning but Naruto declined saying the Kyuubi wanted him to have the Fox Summoning. Apparently the Kyuubi plans on teaching him how to start becoming a Fox Sage soon enough as well," Jiraiya bragged, laughing inwardly at seeing how shocking his own Sensei was at how fast the young boy was learning.

Naruto grinned happily as he rocked back and forth on the heels of his feet, excited to see what his gramps replied with. He couldn't wait until his received his own Leaf Headband.

The Sandaime Hokage blinked a few times, thinking over the information of how the child had moved so fast. "You say Naruto's learning Fuinjutsu? I certainly didn't expect this," He mused, placing his chin on top of his hands, leaning slightly forwards.

"The kid wanted to, thought why not," Jiraiya shrugged.

The meeting continued for half an hour, the blonde listening closely even if he didn't understand half the words. He could feel himself slowly nodding off but tried his best to keep awake. "Right, it's best we end this here," Hiruzen finished," Naruto, I would give you your headband now but considering you'll be leaving Konoha with Jiraiya again I'll save it for when you decide to stay. It'll make it more special then, won't it?" A twinkle was in his eyes.

The 9 year old let out a yell of excitement jumping up from the seat he had been given a while ago. "Dattebayo! Then I'll become Hokage! I'll be the best one out there and protect this village, and keep my precious people safe," His voice quietened down then," You know, Jiji, you're one of my most precious people. As well as Pervy-Sage, Kurama and Kakashi."

Hiruzen's face softened at the words," I bet you'll make a great Hokage, Naruto, but you're a bit young yet. You'll need to learn much more before taking the hat."

* * *

A 12 year old ran through the forest, a few paces back was his Sensei. Naruto laughed loudly, showing his extra sharp teeth, as he slowly came to a stop. A lot had changed in the past years. His blonde hair now reached his shoulders, the boy going for the look his father had once, but adding in a braid to one side. The ends of his hair were bright red, the middle orange before going to the usual blonde. His eyes were bright red, the whiskers on his cheeks deeper and more prominent. On his hands, his nails had grown to look like claws and could easily end someone's life.

"Stop going so fast, gaki!" Jiraiya huffed out as he tried to gain his breath back," I get it, when in your Sage mode you're extremely fast. Now get out of it, no need to be in Sage Mode all the time just to show off the fact you're not deformed in it."

Naruto pouted but did as said, his eyes going to the bright blue they usually were. His hair turned fully blonde, the whiskers going lighter and his nails shortening. "You're just jealous that I didn't take the Toad Summoning and chose foxes over you," The boy crossed his arms and sent a knowing look to his teacher," Aren't you?"

This made the older man hit him gently on the top of his head. "Don't be getting ahead of yourself. Just because you've reached level 6 sealing in 4 years doesn't make you a big shot. You were only able to do all that shit with Shadow Clones," Jiraiya poked back at him.

Naruto selectivity chose to ignore it, moving on. "Are you sure I have to stay in Konoha this time? I like travelling the world with you," The 12 year old said honestly, looking down to his feet.

The white haired man snickered. "Fine, I guess I'll have to decline sensei's offer to make you an ANBU and for him to train you personally. But that's okay? Right?"

This made the young boy almost fall over in shock. "What? Jiji wants to train me? ANBU? Oh my god! We have to get back to Konoha as fast as possible now! Get moving, lazy ass!"

* * *

"Naruto, it's been my decision to personally train you for the coming years and for you to join the ANBU to get stronger. Is this alright with you?" The Sandaime asked the practically exploding with joy boy nod frantically.

Jiraiya just chuckled as he watch this all go down. He felt pride bubbling in his chest at seeing his second student becoming something great before his very eyes.

Next, Hiruzen brought something out of one of his desk drawers. A pair of ANBU clothing were neatly folded up and a mask sitting on top of it. It was one which resembled a fox. Next, he brought out a pitch black material with a glinting metal stuck to it.

"This is your well deserved Konoha shinobi headband, welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village Fox."

* * *

15 year old ANBU Fox appeared in the middle of the Hokage's office, immediately getting down to one knee. "Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?" He said in an emotionless voice, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

Hiruzen smiled at the blonde haired boy," Fox, the Civilian Council have started to suspect your progress at the Academy with the Shadow Clone you've left there to pose as you. They somehow think you've been getting stronger despite the guise you've set up. I need you to somehow pass this time around, they think you're doing this purposely now."

Ever since Naruto returned to the village 3 years ago, the Hokage and he had come up with the idea to send a clone to the Academy. That way it would make it seem as if he was weaker than appeared and also keep his ANBU identity without much trouble. They needed a stand in for the Kyuubi vessel so no one would get suspicious. The Council would definitely start riling up if their Jinchuuriki couldn't be found. 

Now, currently, it looked as if a 15 year old was so bad that he couldn't even pass the Academy tests therefor being kept back 3 years. All of his peers were 12, the normal age to pass in the Academy while he was 15, further implying how stupid the Kyuubi container was in the eyes of the village. 

"Hai! The Shadow Clone will pass the upcoming test," Fox replied.

Hiruzen nodded," You're next mission is in now. It's an S-Rank one. The Fire Daimyo needs a level 8 sealer to help him seal off an entire town. All citizens have been brutally murdered and the place has been overtaken with high class missing-nin. Once the town has been sealed off, he will give you your next orders. You need to go now."

The ANBU nodded before disappearing the next second, a slight breeze left in his wake.


	4. Sandaime Declared Dead

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was dead. His body was found during the most recent Chunin exams after one of his own students, Orochimaru, launched an attack on Konoha.

A funeral was held soon after, dark clouds cast above as rain fell down. Nearly the entire village was there, citizens to ninja of every rank. Tears were running down many peoples faces, everyone remembering how good the man was.

Team 7 was standing relatively close to the front, all there apart from Naruto (who had come up with the excuse he couldn't bare look at a coffin with the old man in when in reality he wanted to go as Fox). Sakura had a few tears leaving her eyes, Sasuke standing emotionlessly next to her staring at the picture of the Third while Kakashi kept looking over at who he knew was Naruto.

The pink haired girl glanced over the other people in the crowd, eyes landing on someone at the very front wearing a fox mask - obviously ANBU. She saw a hand go under the mask (most likely to wipe tears).

"Sensei, who's that Fox ANBU?" She whispered to her teacher, the silver haired man looking down at her in interest," All the other ANBU are standing at the back guarding or not here, why is he there?"

Sasuke now turned to the conversation in slight interest. Kakashi tucked his hands into his pockets with a sigh. "That's Fox, an ANBU captain. He was considered one of the closest to Lord Third, even trained under him for 3 years," The man confessed in a hushed voice," You might also know him as the 'Bloody Fox' from the Bingo Books or as the one who defeated Gaara of the Sand when he unleashed the One Tailed Beast." The two Genin's eyes widened at that, both turning to look at the man closer now.

Fox was one of the first to approach the coffin with a red rose in hand, gently placing it down. He bowed his head in respect, keeping it there longer than necessary. A slight shake in his shoulders could be seen if one looked close enough.

He stood back up straight before going back to his spot, moving past Team 7. Sakura could've sworn she saw blue eyes in the mask, reminding her of a certain loudmouth teammate she had.

* * *

The Fire Daimyo sat silently at the head of the table, watching the Konoha council and some of the veteran shinobi sit down.

"We are here to discuss who shall be the successor of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime," The Daimyo began, the rest quietening uneasily," It is a tragedy of what has happened but, alas, the candidate must be chosen."

Shimura Danzo, an elder from the civilian council, spoke up next. "It is my belief that we should chose someone who knows the ins and outs of the job, and has had enough experience." A silence settled, most ninja being able to tell what the man was hinting at, he wanted the hat for himself.

An ANBU appeared next to the Fire Daimyo, holding a scroll in one hand, giving it over to the elderly man. He opened it, eyes reading swiftly over the words getting wider with each second. As he closed it, a small smile made its way up onto his lips," It seems as if our departed Hokage had a successor in mind for a good few months now." This caused the Jounin and council to freeze, glancing slightly at the scroll which they now knew as his will.

"In his will, the Sandaime has clearly expressed whom he would like to be next-in-line. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto."

This caused an outburst.

"That kid?"

"The one who graduated only months ago?"

"He's only a Genin!"

"What do you mean Namikaze? The kid isn't related to the Yondaime!"

The Fire Daimyo held his hand up, making them all stop crying in outrage. His eyes held one of knowing and humour. "It seems as if Hokage-sama kept a lot of things about this boy's life a secret to the rest of us. According to his will here, he claims that Uzumaki-san has been within the ANBU for 3 years now and one of the best out there too. He is also related to the late Yondaime Hokage."

"Who is he, if you don't mind me asking, Daimyo-sama," A Jounin asked.

The old man just shook his head kindly," Apparently, the one known as Fox or else named 'Bloody Fox'."

A shocked expression appeared in many faces, a few Jounin remembering seeing the ANBU captain in action before. How Uzumaki Naruto and Fox were so different and alike in many ways. 

"Why was he graduating the academy 3 years late if he was already in the ANBU?"

"Apparently it was both Sandaime-sama's and the boy himself who decided that the holder of the Kyuubi had to be presented as weak so higher ups wouldn't try use the boy. It also has Uzumaki-san's skills written down here, though they are a few months old. It's written that he is a level 8 Fuinjutsu master with the rest of his skills practically at Kage-level apart from Genjutsu (at high Chunin level) and Medical-Ninjustu (at low Jounin level)."

The rest of the table didn't know what to make of this. To think that the loudmouth knucklehead blonde was actually a silent killer was still on their minds, not being able to fully accept it yet.

"Are you sure you want my student to be a candidate?" Jiraiya, the sanin, asked from the end of the table finally speaking up," While he may be talented and skilled, he still doesn't have any of it in negotiations or other things like that."

The Fire Daimyo only smiled sadly at it," It seems in the past 3 years of Hiruzen-sama teaching him, he's been including those sorts of things without raising suspicion. It looks as if he had been preparing the boy for the past years to take this step."

The white haired ninja's mouth dropped slightly at hearing this while the civilian council decided to but in next.

"I see this as a horrible idea, Daimyo-sama," A civilian council member spoke," While he may be skilled, he is only 15. Perhaps someone else should become Hokage and train it, like Danzo-sama for example." Nobody missed the way he referred to the candidate at if he wasn't a living being, narrowing their eyes.

Jiraiya clenched one fist tightly under the table," I would think it appropriate for you to address one of the candidates for Godaime Hokage with more respect." The civilian froze slightly at feeling the slight killing intent.

"Now that that has been settled, an unanimous voting will take place. It will only be the Jounin and Clan Heads at this table which will vote, considering they all know what this position entails," The Daimyo announced, letting the ANBU who delivered the letter from before hand out paper to each Jounin in the room," Jiraiya-sama, I will have to ask you not to vote considering your close relationship with Uzumaki-san."

Minutes passed in uncomfortable, utter silence as the veteran shinobi thought out. The Nara Clan Head was the first to write down an answer, standing up and placing it inside the box stood a little away from the main table. Soon after, Clan Heads and Jounin littered over to the same box placing their own answers inside.

An ANBU picked up the box, following another out of the room as they went to count up the votes and to see what the results would be.

It wasn't long before they came back in, box no longer with them. One walked over to the Fire Daimyo, whispering the results in his ear quite enough for no one else to overhear.

"It seems as if it has been decided," The old man said, placing his hands on the table," With a voting of 8-2, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto has been chosen as Godaime Hokage."

* * *

Kakashi felt his soul leaving his body at Jiraiya's words," This is insane, you know that right? How am I going to explain this to Sasuke and Sakura." He placed a hand over his face and it dragged down slightly.

The white haired Sanin leant back in the chair in the Jounin's living room. "It's been decided that when Naruto is told, he'll use the guise of being promoted to Chunin so he can spend time actually learning the ropes and getting used to being Hokage," He explained.

"Naruto may be insanely powerful but I can't believe he's already achieved his dream, at 15 too." 

"That gaki. He really is unpredictable, just like when he forced me to go to the ruins of Uzushio."

"He what?!" Kakashi practically jumped up in his seat at this. While the blonde had been back in the village for 3 years, their contact had been limited considering Naruto being in the ANBU and the silver haired man reading porn, also to keep their cover.

Jiraiya chuckled," He hasn't told you? The idiot forced us both down there, found a blood seal and when he opened it there was a goldmine of Fuinjutsu techniques."

The Copy-Nin shut his visible eye for a split second. "That's how he got so good so fast, isn't it? How come you haven't moved up a level in years though?"

"The kid was well too willing to give Clan Technique's to me," The ninja said truthfully," I only got so far through the first one before being reminded of Minato and Kushina. Couldn't do it anymore and left the gaki to continue. Plus it's Clan Secrets, it doesn't matter if the majority is dead."

Jiraiya coughed slightly, realising how far off topic they had gotten. He could already see the sun setting outside. "Anyway, the Fire Daimyo has decided that Naruto will be told in a few days. Up until then, you will be his main protector as you can be there in sight."

"You do realise half the time a shadow clone is with us?" Kakashi said with a deadpan eye," He isn't particularly fond of his teammates, always complaining that Sakura's screeching even riles up the Bijuu and Sasuke is too obsessed with revenge and power to consider helping his teammates."

"Naruto's gonna be assigned properly to you as Fox under a mission to protect the Uchiha considering how Orochimaru tried to take the boy."

"Is a shadow clone of another Naruto going to be there?"

He shook his head," No. This is when you come in to inform the rest of your team that Naruto is still recovering from the fight. Sasuke is out of hospital now?"

"Yes, got out the day before the funeral. My two little Genin seem to have an interest is Fox as well," Kakashi snickered slightly," Can't wait for them to find out the dead last they practically antagonise is him...Naruto will be revealed as Fox, right? Riots will happen if the village isn't informed about how much good he's done."

Jiraiya scratched the back of his neck, stress from the past few days finally taking a toll of the man. "It has been talked about but so far nothing has been decided. Konoha has never revealed one of its ANBU to the public before. However, it seeems like that will happen. Many people will cause a riot if they think of Naruto as the loudmouth ninja and not how he truly is."

Kakashi looked outside the window, catching a slight glimpse of ninja running across the rooftops of some houses, thinking of the blonde kid he had first saved all those years ago. How helpless he had been back then and now, only 9 years later was going to become Godaime Hokage. It all seemed like an extremely elaborate dream to the worn shinobi.

"I guess I'll have to prepare to actually arrive on time tomorrow, for Hokage-sama, that is."


	5. On Time

Naruto wasn't stupid. Despite what many thought of him, you couldn't be stupid and end up as an ANBU captain. It was all under his deception as the demon brat who wasn't good at anything. After all, they couldn't have a smart demon, could they?

He knew something was up as soon as he left his apartment as Uzumaki Naruto, not Fox. He could feel the heavy stares on him and they were not the usual ones from the villagers. No, these were not filled with malicious intent. Rather watching out for him at a safe distance away.

Almost immediately, he spotted an ANBU with a bear mask up on top of a building. It only took a few seconds for him to locate the rest.

The next red flag had been when Kakashi had approached him before the team meeting. He waved one hand while the other held the well-known porn book 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Frankly, the blonde didn't understand why so many people enjoyed the series. He hated it, especially when Pervy-Sage made him edit the script. However, that didn't mean he hadn't picked up on any bad habits like checking out a few people. He blamed it entirely on his two pervert teachers.

"Yo," The Jounin said as he joined the shorter," How's my favourite little Genin doing today?" This was the next red flag. Sure, Kakashi liked to shove it in his face that he was referred to as the lowest rank of the ninja but today is seemed as if he was trying to savour it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man," M'fine, how bout you Kakashi-nii?"

"Maa, just fine. How about we go get some food before meeting up with the rest of team 7?" He turned over a page in his book, nonchalantly glancing between the 15 year old and his orange book.

The boy raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway," Sure, but you're paying. Gama-chan is a tad empty." He ignored the incredulous look he received, both of them knowing he was stacked after fortunes from his parents and the payment off his ANBU missions.

Kakashi just sighed and nodded anyway. As they walked, it was obvious the man wasn't focused on his book. He barely was but this time it seemed as if he was keeping an eye (or the only eye visible) out for any unexpected attacks. There was a slight tense in his muscles, the man not nearly as relaxed as he normally would be.

As they entered the small stand, Naruto yelled out his order while smiling goofily. The two sat down, Kakashi turning another page in his book.

"Hey, Naruto," The man started," How do you feel about being assigned a new mission?"

He received a deadpanned look," Kakashi-nii, I'm your superior in ranking. You can't give me a mission."

"Maa, this one comes from up above. Your mission is an A-Rank, Fox will protect Sasuke Uchiha from Orochimaru after he was almost kidnapped from the hospital." Naruto's head banged against the table, groaning whilst ignoring some of the odd looks he received off other customers.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please, anything but that!"

* * *

"Sakura, Sasuke this is Fox. He's an ANBU and will be with our team for a while," Kakashi introduced the masked boy beside him, his visible eye crinkling into a smile.

The pink haired girl looked at the mask with wonder, noticing the blue eyed from the eye holes. She couldn't see anything else, causing her to pout inwardly. Sasuke, on the other hand, was drawn to the blade that sat on the ANBU's back. It was a katana in a beautifully decorated white and red sheath.

"Why is an ANBU on our team, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asked taking a small step towards the blonde, noticing the slight stiffness in his stance.

The silver haired Jounin grinned," The council have decided that Foxy here has to guard our team considering how you cute Genin were targeted by Orochimaru in the Chunin Exams." He knew it would do no good saying it was only protection for the last Uchiha, the 12 year old would most likely go out of his way to avoid the ANBU. It wasn't like he could anyway, however, but it would still make what should be an easy job just annoyingly worse.

"Don't call me that, Kakashi-nii," Fox whined, shocking the students at how willing he was to show his emotions.

"Kakashi-nii?!"

Their Sensei chuckled," We're not actually related Sakura, I've just known the idiot since he was young." At this, he was punched lightly in the arm. "Stop hitting me Fox, I'm not going to tell them anything."

"Where's the dead-last?" Sasuke finally spoke up, crossing his arms as the ever present glare on his face increased," We don't need some stupid protection either."

"Naruto is still currently healing from the exams so we'll be without him for a while," Kakashi explained," Unfortunately, we don't get to decide what Fox's missions are so he's stuck with us." At this he ruffled the blonde messy hair. Fox growled slightly before taking a step away from the man.

"You, I want to fight against you," Sasuke pointed at the masked man.

Fox stifled a laugh, it coming out as a choked one instead. "Why?"

"If I can beat the one who defeated a demon I'm going to be powerful enough to kill a certain man," The black haired ducks ass replied, bringing out a shuriken from his pouch.

The blonde found himself rolling his eyes. "First of all, Gaara of the Sand isn't a demon. He's a Jinchuuriki of the One Tailed Beast. Second, I'm an ANBU who's had much more training that you. I've already been presented at least 20 opportunities to kill you. Last, stop being so obsessed with killing Itachi. Don't let it blind your judgement and become obsessed," The ANBU captain lectured, pointing a single finger at the boy. He made a point to ignore the fierce glare he received off the Genin. 

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows," What's a Jinchuuriki?"

"Someone who is the holder of a Tailed Beast. Gaara was the jailer of the One Tailed Beast which belongs to Suna. They are beings made up of chakra that have to be sealed inside living beings," Kakashi joined back in on the conversation, pulling out the infamous orange book.

"Why not just kill the beasts then? Like the Yondaime did with the Kyuubi," The 12 year old girl asked.

Fox was the next who interrupted," Beasts of chakra can't be killed. Only sealed away."

Sakura's green eyes widened considerably. Her body was now shaking slightly. Even Sasuke appeared shocked. "B-But th-the Kyuubi w-was killed? D-Does that mean i-it wasn't? It's sea-sealed away?" Sakura stuttered to get her questions out.

Fox hummed gently, his hands going to rest on the back of his neck. He could feel a few other ANBU tense up from the trees a bit away, most likely thinking he would give away that he was a Jinchuuriki. Fools. However it was odd that they were there in the first place.

Kakashi clapped his hands together," Let's get on with training today anyway! Fox is here to help supervise your training and help you cute Genin improve."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes," We already have a Sensei, why do we need someone else?"

"Fox is my superior so therefor he is better than I will ever be," The silver haired Jounin Sensei replied before receiving a shove off said boy.

"You were the same rank as me years ago but decided to move down. Don't you dare pull that card Kakashi-nii," Fox huffed before letting out a sigh," So, what do you want me to teach your students?"

The man smiled and the blonde could feel suspicious intent radiating off him. Silence took over for a second and then it hit the 15 year old. His eyes widened as he took a comical step back, holding his hands up.

"No."

"Yes," Was what the Jounin said.

"No, I'm not teaching them my specialisation!"

"But won't it benefit Konoha if there were more people with your skill? You are the only one with it in the village."

Fox hissed," There's a reason for that, Kakashi-nii. It took me 8 years to get to where I am, and that's with Shadow Clones helping me."

"I just want my Genin's to be as cool as you, Fox!"

"Well...when you put it like that-no!"

"Come on! You only have to teach them the basics and I won't ask anymore!"

"It took me a month to get the basics down! And it involved so, so, so many books! I don't want to revisit it."

"I'll pay for you entire meal tonight."

"Deal."

Sakura and Sasuke stood there, confusion etched on their faces as they watched the two high ranked ninja before them squabble only to come to an agreement over food. It seemed...comical. Comical to think that these people who were most likely both in the Bingo Book acted like this outside of jobs and missions.

Fox clapped his hands and turned to face the two 12 year olds. "Okay, kids, today I'm going to teach you some of my specialisation," He declared," You better be thankful! I'm one of the most renowned around the Elemental Nations for it."

The Uchiha's eyes drifted to the katana resting on the ANBU's back. "Is it the sword?" He asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his white shorts. Sakura was about to praise the boy for figuring it out so easily but the blonde shook his head.

"Nope! My specialisation is...Fuinjutsu!" It was clear he expected some sort of awe in their eyes or perhaps he was just pretending to, the Genin would never know.

The female raised her eyebrows before a disgusted look appeared on her face," You mean, you just make the exploding tags? That's your specialisation?"

Kakashi laughed. Outright laughed. Holding his stomach, he leaned over and soon crouched down to calm down. As soon as he was, he stood back up again. A spark of amusement was still present in his visible eye.

"Sakura, Fuinjutsu is a lot more complicated than that," He spoke," What your thinking of is only level 1 of sealing, there's 10 levels. Fox here is one of the highest Fuinjutsu users in the Hidden Villages at level 8. He could take out an entire town with just a few seals if he wanted to."

It seemed as if the ANBU captain liked getting praised, nodding along happily to everything the man beside him was saying.

"Yep! Today I'm going to be teaching you all how to have perfect calligraphy. One mistakes when making a deal can lead to something blowing up or perhaps something worse," The 15 year old explained as he pulled off a fingerless glove, a seal shown clearly on his skin. He placed one finger against it, sending a pulse of chakra into the seal and then pulled out scrolls and ink. "A Fuinjutsu specialist will always carry around their equipment."

Sakura snickered," Naruto-baka should be here for this. I bet his calligraphy is terrible! No were near as good as Sasuke-kun's."

Fox didn't even bother replying, instead opening up the blank scrolls and handing one to each student. "Do you want to join in Kakashi-nii? You're only level 3, if I'm correct," He asked the man, looking up to the gravity defying hair," Your own Sensei was a level 9 so I don't know how you are so bad, mine was a level 7 and look how far I've come!"

Kakashi hit the boy over the head, ignoring the whine he received in return.

* * *

Fox hopped across the roofs of buildings, inhaling the air as it hit him at full force. The boy could still feel the intense stares from fellow ANBU and now a Kakashi whom he had bid goodbye to half an hour ago.

A smirk built its way up onto his face. His first thought was that clearly something big was going to happen - and it was going to happen soon.


	6. Selected

"You can come out now, ya know?"

The air got thicker, as though the ANBU that had been following him actually thought they wouldn't be sensed by him. It was funny, really, that they thought they could hide from him. An ANBU captain and Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Beast. All things considered, no one apart from a few new the last one so it was slightly unfair to put it against them.

After all, Fox wasn't known for having sensor abilities. He was most proficient in Fuinjutsu and Ninjutsu. That was what he was known all around for. Not once did anything mention his sensor abilities or anything else.

"How come you've been following me all day? And you joined in, too, Kakashi?" The 15 year old talked as he felt many ANBU come out of the shadows. The silver haired Jounin appeared in a swirl of leaves.

An ANBU with a cat mask stepped forward slightly, it was obvious she was the captain of this whole operation. In fact, Fox was pretty sure their teams had worked on multiple S-Rank missions together.

"Forgive us, Fox. We have been ordered to watch over you for the time being," The woman answered, all emotion masked in her voice.

The blonde found himself raising an eyebrow, not like anyone else could see. "Why would you be ordered to follow me around all day? You all obviously know who I am, since I felt your presence when I was out as a normal ninja," Naruto could see her tense ever so slightly," Who's giving orders? The Godaime Hokage already been decided? They thought I was too much of a threat to not be on surveillance?" The anger in his tone was clear, he was seething. 

The ANBU and lone Jounin could feel a wave of Killing Intent rolling off the captain, it almost being visible in red waves. A few tensed, this being over the normal amount of Killing Intent they had ever been subjected to. 

Kakashi was the one to interrupt it, placing a single hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Fox. If you would come with us to the Hokage's Tower, there is a meeting going to take place momentarily," He explained, his lazy eye now sharp.

* * *

As soon as Fox appeared in the middle of the empty Hokage's office, a few people stood up. There was the Nara Clan Head, the Hyuuga one, the Aburame and the Akimichi too. A few specialised Jounin where there too.

"Hello, Fox," Nara Shikaku was the first to talk, bowing his head slightly," Shall we get onto why we are all here?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the small group as the ANBU captain sat down in the seats across from them. It felt like the mere seconds were hours.

"Why have I been called here?" Fox starts suddenly," First you assign me to a Genin team and now this? Are you trying to tell me I'm being demoted?" A dry chuckle left his lips.

Akimichi Choza smiled kindly to the masked man. "Certainly not. You are one of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer," He replied," We are just waiting for someone else to arrive."

Fox cocked his head to the side slightly, showing minor confusion, but didn't speak. A few minutes of silence before the door opened. In stepped an ANBU with a butterfly mask, then behind him was the well-known Fire Daimyo.

Everyone who had been sitting down, stood and bowed deeply in respect. "Thank you for being able to join us, Daimyo-sama," Hyuuga Haishi was the first to say anything, after the man had sat down with the others facing him.

The Fire Daimyo smiled kindly but tiredly to all the Clan Heads and Fox. "You must be Fox, I've heard a lot about you," He started, causing slightly shock to go through the blonde boy.

"Yes, it's a pleasure meeting you Daimyo-sama."

"As well as you, Fox-san. Let's get down to business."

Shikaku let out a small sigh," This is troublesome to ask, but has everything been finalised?"

"It has, all that's left is to ask him if he wishes to be Godaime Hokage," The old Daimyo's eyes flickered slightly towards the ANBU captain before returning to the Nara Clan Head.

Fox tensed," Forgive me for my interruption, but why am I here?"

Kakashi stepped out into the light from the corner of the room, bowing slightly at the Clan Heads and Daimyo. He held out his hand slightly to the 15 year old.

"Fox, please take off your mask," Was all he said, his tone holding no emotion.

"Sorry Kakashi but you have no authority over me. My identity must remain secret, very few know who I am," Fox reasoned, blue eyes looking back and forth between all who where in the office.

"But I do," The Fire Daimyo grimly said," Please take off your mask. All here already know your identity, Uzumaki-san."

It seemed as if time had stopped. Fox could feel his heart picking up in speed, adrenaline beginning to run through him. His heart was all he could hear, it pounding against his ears loudly and erratically. One the outside everything looked normal, but on the inside he felt like his world was slowly closing in on him. He couldn't breath, nothing getting into his lungs as time seemed to freeze all around him. His vision blurred slightly, nothing in focus as he tried to get oxygen into his system and hopefully calm down. 

**"Kit, calm down. None of them have any hostile intent towards you, deep breaths."**

Who knew the Kyuubi could have a soft spot to help his jailer from having a panic attack? Certainly only Naruto. The Fox would probably kill another if they got word of it.

Fox's shaky hand reached up to the mask that had protected him for so many years. One that had stopped people from hurting him, one that made people respect him for protecting their village. Nearly every shinobi and civilian had heard about his rank in the Bingo Book, it was only normal they were happy he was on their side.

Uzumaki Naruto was another matter entirely. He was the demon brat who was hated by his own village. A boy who wasn't even viewed as a human being. One that had been raped while he had no means of defending himself. The slight thought about that evening made him flinch.

As he took off the fox mask, Naruto carefully watched the important figures in the room. He noted how some barely reacted at all while others seemed shocked it was actually him. As if they had been expecting someone else, who could blame them though? Even he would be shocked at the revelation if he didn't know.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san, or would you prefer Namikaze-san?" The Daimyo asked.

Naruto shook his head, not being able to find any words to reply with. He barely even registered the fact that they knew who his father was, somehow. Wasn't that supposed to be an S-Class secret? 

"I think we should explain why you are here, Uzumaki-san," Haishi still stared at him with indifferent eyes. It brought minimal comfort to the young man. He nodded his head this time, feeling too numb to reply yet.

The Fire Daimyo held some sort of sadness yet fondness in his old eyes. "Sarutobi Hiruzen has passed, yes, but a will was found when the family were going through his belongings. They were shocked at what was inside but quickly sent it my way. It mentions you, Uzumaki-san, a lot frankly."

Naruto leaned forwards in his seat at this, wanting to know what his Jiji had left to say to him. _His_ Jiji. The man who loved him not matter the fact he held a Bijuu in his stomach.

"It has told us about who you really were, your skill set and his final offering to you. He called it a 'retirement gift'."

That was all he needed to know. The blonde Jinchuuriki knew what was happening now. It all made sense, really. Why the ANBU were now following him around, why he had been assigned a mission of such low rank and why Kakashi constantly was by his side for most of the day. It all made sense now.

_"Naruto, when my retirement comes along I'll give you a gift. That gift will be this hat. But you'll have to be a lot older so don't go wishing that I'll retire anytime soon now."_

He felt himself shaking. The words repeated in his head like they were only said seconds ago, when in reality the man had said it to him when he was barely 12.

"It seems you understand now," The Daimyo and the others in the room quickly picked up on the boy's behaviour.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, do you accept?" The Fire Daimyo asked seriously," Do you understand was the Sandaime wanted? Will you become the Godaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

* * *

"Holy shit...holy shit Kakashi-nii."

"Yeah, holy shit," The silver haired man agreed absentmindly as he turned a page in his very familiar orange book, lone eye wandering across the page in a quick manner.

The two of them sat in the older's apartment, both on the couch. One reading idly while the other was on the verge of screaming out.

Naruto was bursting with emotions. That was it. After his Jiji had died, the blonde boy thought that someone else would've been picked. He never considered that someone apart from his few precious people would ever acknowledge him. Especially for Godaime Hokage at 15. Youngest Kage yet, his brain reminded him. 

"You knew, you knew that entire day. Could've told me at any minute, but no, you made me teach Sasuke and Sakura a part of Fuinjutsu," He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Kakashi nodded idly," Hai, hai. But I was given a mission to become your personal guard up until you were informed. Found it easier if I got you to teach them."

"More likely less work for you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Kurama says you stink like dog and to go wash," Naruto stuck his tongue out at the ex-ANBU member at seeing his raised eyebrow. Kakashi used one hand to slam his Icha Icha Paradise book shut.

"Tell him that I would rather smell like dog than whatever you smell like, Naru-chan," The Jounin taunted but seconds later his eye widened.

Naruto's eyes turned red, his pupils turning into slits. **"What did you say about me, fleabag?"** Kurama growled as he took control of the blonde's body.

Kakashi chuckled nervously," I'm sure you heard. It's been a while since you took control though, how's life?"

**"It's been very boring-** **.** **Don't turn this on me, petty human!"** The Nine Tailed Beast yelled as he pointed a finger at the silver haired man **," You know what? You're going to go come get some food with me and pay! That's your punishment. Get moving, human."**

The human sweat dropped at seeing how petty the Kyuubi had gotten but nodded along anyway. It wasn't the first time it had happened anyway. Usually it ended up with him buying the fox whatever he wanted until Naruto took control again, to which the boy would then get loads of food and make Kakashi pay yet again. It was a never ending cycle of pain for the man.

And thus, the day ended with Kurama almost diminishing the entire ramen stand of food. It seemed that some of the Uzumaki love for ramen had gotten to the Tailed Beast after years of being sealed inside them.


	7. Student Self

As soon as Naruto woke up, he could immediately feel the watchful eyed from outside his apartment. He could sense all the ANBU chakra that had been chosen to guard him, as well as the familiar one of Kakashi's who was in the other room.

The 15 year old already knew that Kurama had been up front all night, arguing with the silver haired Jounin over ramen and other foods. While that was happening, Naruto spent his time in the murky waters of his mind scape focusing on his Fuinjutsu. He might've already been one of the best in the Elemental Nations when it came to sealing in this era but that didn't mean he couldn't improve. Level 8 wasn't somewhere he wanted to stop learning his clan trade, one day he hoped to become a Seal Master.

Letting out a sigh, he got out of the comfort of his bed before making his way into the next room. 

"Good morning, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said as the door opened, eye not moving from his porn," Sleep well?"

Naruto ran a hand through his messy hair, yawning loudly. "I guess? Kurama was in control all last night so all I know is he almost ran through Old Man's ramen supply for the rest of the month," He passed the Jounin to get to the kitchen," Please don't call me that too, Kakashi-nii! You're my brother."

He pretended not to notice how choked up the older man got over him actually referring to him as that. While they called each other brothers, they would always say 'like a brother' and not the real thing.

Opening the fridge, Naruto's nose scrunched up at the smell of out-of-date milk and other condiments in there. **"Brat, this is why you should actually care for your fucking health,"** Kurama growled in the back of his mind **," Do you know how many times I've had to stop your body from getting sick because of the fucking milk! Check your milk you absolutely idiot! Why do I have such a stupid host? At least Shukaku gets let out when his host goes to sleep, all I get is a kit who can't drink milk without me healing him!"**

The Nine-Tailed Beast continued his complaints as the blonde slammed the fridge shut.

Turning around to Kakashi, the 15 year old flopped down beside him. "So...what are we doing today?"

The cyclops looked up from his book. "Well today is meant to be your private ceremony; to be introduced to all the clan heads. They all have already been informed about you being Hokage and all have agreed to support it - some a little less than others because of how your cover was but it will all be explained to them. That's meant to happen around 8 tonight so until then you'll be with Team 7!" Kakashi ended joyfully, obviously enjoying seeing the younger in pain.

"Really?" Naruto groaned," I'll have to do a shadow clone so your student me can show up too." Kakashi looked over to the open window before using one hand to send a signal to the hidden ANBU out there.

He shut his book and slipped it back into its pouch. "The ANBU will be following us all day to ensure your safety. Shikaku is going to find us just before the private ceremony to take us there, he will explain everything then. Ready to go?"

* * *

"You're late!" Sakura and Shadow Clone Naruto yelled out as they pointed to their Sensei and the masked ANBU staying with them.

Kakashi chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck while Fox didn't react, simply standing there. The silver haired man then clapped his hands - gaining the attention of all his students.

"Now, because of the Chunin Exams being invaded a lot of buildings have collapsed. We have been given a mission of helping remove all the rubble so civilians won't get injured when they move back into their homes," Kakashi explained as he leaned against the bridge railing.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows," Has the new Hokage already been chosen? I mean-they would be the one giving us the mission, right?"

Fox shook his head. "No, all free shinobi who aren't above Jounin level have been assigned this. The others are to keep up impressions that Konoha has not been weakened while the Godaime is being chosen," He then turned to face the pink haired girl fully," You will see other Genin so don't get into any fights."

She flushed slightly - remembering how much Ino and her would always fight whenever they would see each other. Sasuke gave Naruto a pointed look, as if silently saying to not mess it up and pick any fights. The blonde boy only stuck his tongue out at him in defence.

It only took a few minutes until they reached the main place of destruction. Many other Genin squads and their Sensei's could be seeing picking up debris and other things.

Kakashi brought them over to one building that had had crumbled to the ground. "Get started, my minions!"

Naruto was quick to create 20 clones to help them, Sasuke's frown deepening at seeing what his teammate was doing. Their Jounin Sensei brought out Icha Icha while Fox strolled over to one of the more horrifying buildings to help. This one was clearly too dangerous for newly minted Genin and required people with better skills.

Sakura stared at how well Fox seamlessly drew his own blood and used it to make a symbol on the ground. "Sensei, what is Fox doing?" She asked, gaining the attention of her other teammates.

The man looked up and let out a sigh. "He's trying out a new seal he came up with a few days ago to help with the cleanup. It's meant to rewind the building back to what it looked like before the invasion," He said before an explosion went off," But it's still not working."

They all heard laughs off the Chunin around Fox, one patting him on the back sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll get it right soon, wasn't that one of the Fourth's he was working on before he died?"

This garnered silence everywhere.

The ANBU nodded," Yeah. It's got so many different components it's hard. I mean, it involves space time parts and then I decided to try add a certain time frame for it to return to. I mustn't have done the right line length, maybe it was too far and this building hadn't even been built then? Or was it blown up once before?" He continued mumbling as he scanned over the blood red seal on the ground.

Kakashi sweat dropped before turning to his own team. "I-I think I'm starting to see why sealing is a bit harder now," Sakura spoke as she listened to Fox go on about what he could've done wrong.

"Fuinjustu requires so much precision, that's why so little people specialise in that area," Kakashi grimaced at seeing the shinobi try stop his brother from doing it on another structure. They didn't want more damage than the invasion brought. Granted, whenever Fox tried out a new seal damage would happen regardless.

"How long has Fox been learning Fuinjutsu, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he dropped a rock in the pile.

"I think it's up to 9 years now. And that's only with the help of Shadow Clones, he's a lot like you in that aspect Naruto. Has massive chakra stores too."

Sasuke perked up that this. He smirked slightly, crossing his arms. "I want to fight him," He muttered.

"No you don't, I can't even beat him," Kakashi lectured," The Sandaime and 2 Sannin trained him personally. He's also an ANBU captain and one that's damn good too."

Naruto's mouth dropped open, along with Sakura's. "Wow, he sounds so cool, dattebayo!" The blonde gushed as he jumped up and down," Do you think he would train me if I asked?"

Kakashi fiend hurt," Maa, am I not good enough, Naruto-kun?"

The only girl in their team shook her head at him. "Why would Fox ever want to train a dead last and knucklehead like you? He'd rather teach someone like Sasuke-kun who actually has talent!" She taunted his before looking at the last Uchiha, waiting for praise that would never come.

The blonde Genin huffed before the person they were talking about came over. "Hey, hey, hey!" Naruto yelled out as he looked at Fox," Could you train me, Fox-Sensei?"

Fox blinked a few times before muttering out a," Huh?"

**"Oh kami this is amazing! Your own clone going off the script!"**

"Stop annoying Fox! He obviously will never train you, baka!" Sakura screeched, causing the ANBU to wince.

" _You know what, I'm gonna train myself now. Eat ass, Sakura!"_ He thought to himself.

Fox spun to face his Shadow Clone, humming quietly. "What's your name?" Naruto let out a shocked yell.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna become Hokage, dattebayo!"

"Uzumaki?" Fox asked and when receiving a nod he clapped his hands excitedly," Oh this is gonna be fun! If you're an Uzumaki you have a natural talent for Fuinjutsu, I'll take you on as my ward!"

Sasuke actually had a bit of emotion blatantly on his face now. The girl beside him was also clearly shocked. Naruto, on the other hand, yelled out happily as he jumped up high in the air multiple times.

"You're taking the loser as a student but not me? I'm an Uchiha, the last one," Sasuke hissed out as he walked up to the ANBU captain.

The masked blonde let out a small snort," Last time I remembered Itachi is still alive so you're really not the last Uchiha."

A small level of Killing Intent left the Genin before him. Kakashi let out a small sigh at seeing the mess his brother was creating.

"Don't you dare say that-that traitors name! I will kill him, if it's the last thing I'll do," Sasuke yelled out, and then his let out a hiss and a hand went to press down on his collarbone. Fox took a step forward but the dark haired boy only flared at him before walking off.

Sakura frowned at seeing her crush getting upset. She looked over at the man who had done it and spoke up," Fox, what do you mean by Naruto being an Uzumaki? It's just his last name."

"Ah, the Uzumaki's used to be a clan but all got wiped out during the Second Shinobi War. Their village was attacked by Kiri and only few survived. Naruto here is one, and has huge chakra stores which are Uzumaki. Another speciality of being apart of that clan is that they are well versed in Fuinjutsu and, granted how amazing it was, was still the downfall of Uzushio. They were so feared for their sealing they were destroyed."

Just as the girl was about to reply, Naruto began jumping up and down yet again. "What are you going to teach me, Sensei? A really cool Jutsu, ya know?"

Fox nodded enthusiastically back. "I got the perfect one! My Summoning Jutsu! Then we can start on sealing."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised. "You're going to give away your Summoning Contract, Fox? Aren't you the only one who's ever signed it?" He asked, fake curiosity to his tone.

"Summoning Jutsu?" Naruto rubbed his chin at the thought of it," What can you summon, Fox-Sensei? A big bird? An ant? Dogs like Kakashi-Sensei?" At the stupid suggestions, Sakura whacked him over the top of the head. The only reason the Shadow Clone didn't disappear was from the amount of chakra installed in it.

Fox grinned despite no one being able to see it. "Nope! I hold the Summoning Contract to foxes, kind hence my mask," He chuckled sheepishly.

The pink haired girl's eyes widened," That day of the invasion, you were fighting Gaara on a fox! That was one of your Summons, wasn't it?"

"Yep, he's called Bartholomew and is absolutely adorable! He has 8 tails too."

"Bartholomew? That's a weird name," Kakashi piped up.

"Well his mother was high when he was named so...yeah."


	8. Private Ceremony

All Chunin were stationed around the Hokage Tower, guarding it at the announcement that the newly selected Godaime would be arriving for their private ceremony. They all stood to attention, waiting and hoping to just get a glimpse at their new leader.

ANBU came down from one road, all in a formation around someone. That someone was wearing a dark cloak covering their entire body with the hood up. To ensure no one would see their face a black ANBU mask was on, concealing their identity to any who didn't know it.

Nara Shikaku and Hatake Kakashi stood on both sides of the Godaime Hokage, speaking in hushed voices. Nothing could be overheard because of the heavy Genjutsu applied by the guards around them.

The shinobi all pressed the sides of their fists against their heart as the new Hokage passed by, standing stiff just in case they were glanced at.

* * *

As soon as they arrived inside, Shikaku led them into a room that had seals drawn all over the door. Naruto held back a chuckle at the thought they were his own seals, him being asked to do this by the Sandaime.

When they entered, he let out a deep breath he had been holding in. Some sweat was rolling down the sit of his face - which he quickly wiped away. "Damn, that was scary, y'know?" He muttered under his breath, before blue eyes settled on the robes hanging on the other side of the room.

Kakashi smiled silently at the awed looked on Naruto's face, watching as his brother cautiously took steps towards the Hokage robes. He could feel pride swelling inside him, still remains of disbelief that his sensei's son was achieving his dream so young.

"You're ceremony will begin in 20 minutes, I will tell all the Clan Heads about your life and introduce you, Hokage-sama," Shikaku began speaking," You will have an opportunity to speak if you so wish to."

Naruto nodded quietly as his eyes never left the robes. The Nara Clan Head left the changing room and Kakashi chuckled. "Aren't you going to put it on, Naruto?"

Naruto glared playfully at him before reaching out a hand to touch his new robes. They felt soft yet sturdy under his hands, the entire outfit felt like grafted for battle if the opportunity rose.

Carefully, taking it off the stand, he began to get dressed in them. On occasion, Kakashi would have to help get certain parts correct. Soon enough, the 15 year old was properly dressed in Kage clothing.

"You ready to be officially Hokage?" Kakashi asked as they waited outside the doors meant to led them into the inauguration room - currently where all Clan Heads were and where Naruto was going to have to have the pleasure of not acting like an idiot.

"Hokage-sama, they're ready for you," A voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Kakashi patted the 15 year old on the back before letting him walk inside. Naruto let out a shuddering breath before walking down the hallway and before all the most important people in Konoha.

"May I present to you all, Uzumaki Naruto, our Godaime Hokage," Nara Shikaku announced as the blonde stopped beside him. Before them, everyone bowed towards Naruto, a fist over their hearts as they stared up at him.

A few seconds of silence passed before he smiled widely," You can stand up, y'know." A few people grinned before everyone got off their knees.

"I know you all probably have a lots of worries about me being Hokage," Naruto started off seriously," I hope that those can soon be gone after I begin. I will need a lot of help from you all so I can lead this village the right way and will come to you for advice. I know I'm young and the weakest Hokage yet but with everyone's help I know I can lead Konoha in the right direction. Thank you all for supporting me." He then bowed to the Clan Heads. 

A few gasps went around the room before all bowed even deeper back at him, showing their newfound respect for the Godaime Hokage. Nara Shikaku picked up the Hokage's red hat from the stool and placed it on Narutos head as the boy smiled widely at everyone before him. 

* * *

"Welcome to your office, Hokage-sama," An ANBU with a Bear mask announced as they entered the Hokage's office in the main tower. 

Naruto entered silently, glancing around at what used to be the Sandaime's work space. He coud feel faint chakra hidden up in the rafters, most probably his ANBU assigned guards. Everything that had made this Sarutobi's place had been taken out and given back to his family, leaving the entire room feeling barren and empty. No life seemed to reside in here now that the old man was gone. All that was left was the pictures of the previous Hokage's above the lone desk. His own would soon be added next to his father's image.

It lit a small fire in his chest, and Naruto made a silent promise to himself to make it feel better. He would add small little things and objects to just made the room seem brighter and a lot nicer than it currently was. Then perhaps it could feel like another home to him. 

"There are already documents you need to read through concerning rebuilding and what should be done about what has happened," A Jounin announced as she brought in a high stack of papers, placing them gently down on the wooden empty desk. She bowed to the blonde-haired boy before leaving the room promptly. The Bear ANBU left soon after.

Naruto walked around to his desk, sitting down, and looked towards Kakashi and Shikaku excitedly. "I never thought I'd be sitting here so soon," He muttered out, looking out the window beside him to see all the Hokage heads on the side of the mountain. Soon, his own was going to be up there. 

The silver-haired man eye smiled as he watched him. "And now you get to take part in the joys of paperwork like every Kage before you has as well," He snorted, seeing the boy's face turn to confusion. 

"What would be so bad about a little paperwork, Kakashi-nii?" 

"Nothing~!" As much as he wanted to tell Naruto about how his father reacted in the same way before finding out about the amount of paperwork, he wanted to appreciate seeing the blue-eyed boy come to the realisation of how much there was. The horror in his eyes would prove amazing for weeks, and Kakashi would just sit back and watch it all happen. 

"As Hokage, you have the most power throughout the entire village," Shikaku began to explain," This isn't a democracy and your say is the final answer. You can change anything, promote or demote anyone, choose who is sent on what mission, how traitors and enemies should be dealt with and more. One immediate thing you must be aware about is the council. When Lord Third was here, he was very lenient with them and a lot of laws were passed because they wanted them to. There has also been speculation that they were the ones who let the secret of your Jinchuuriki status out as it happened close to when the Sandaime told them but there has been no proof or search." 

At this Naruto's expression turned stony. The council were the reason he was looked at as if he were scum? The reason he was hurt daily by civillians and practically never allowed to buy food in any shop because they thought he was a monster and a demon? The thoughts made him burn, but in the end he only let out a tired sigh. 

"They've made laws pass? I thought the council were only meant to help advise?" 

"Originally, they were but the Sandaime gave them too much power and they now think of themselves as almost as important as you. The council have no real political power or standing in anything however," The lazy Nara continued, sticking his hands into his trouser pockets and slouching," A lot of Clan Heads and Jounin alike believe something should be done about them. They are too old to be deciding the future of Konoha. But it is all up to you, Hokage-sama." 

"What sort of laws have been passed then?" Naruto murmured as he scratched the back of his neck in confusion.

A dark look passed over all the other ninja's faces in the room. Kakashi spoke up next," The Ninja Academy is the main one. The council is made up of civilians who want their children to get in. They made the academy take away seduction lessons for Kunoichi, no more plant lessons to identify poisons and herbs to help heal and turned them into flower arrangement ones, more written and paper work than actually learning how to survive as a ninja, only letting the students learn those three basic Jutsu which provide no attack in case children are harmed, no chakra moulding lessons like tree climbing and this is only the beginning of everything they've done. All civillains who made Genin mainly end up dying on their first mission outside of the vilage and are classed as cannon fodder." 

Naruto grimaced," I always thought it was odd how Jounin-Sensei's had to teach most of the basics. The academy is due some reforms then, but first lets focus on damage control. We also need to make sure no other countries try to take advantage of us in this time of weakness." Shikaku's eyebrow rose at hearing how professional the 15-year-old could sound but nodded along anyway. 

"Yes, that does take up at the most important. Currently, only ANBU and Jounin are leaving the village so others think we are still doing fine despite the death of Lord Third. We aren't taking any C-Rank missions and no one is being allowed in the village either. All Genin and Sensei's from the Chunin exams from other villages have been asked to stay in their hotels and are under surveillance in case any try something. Gaara of the Sand is still in the hospital but all his wounds are healed and is meant to be leaving later today to go back to his hotel with his teammates. All foreign shinobi will be sent home apart from any Sand and Orochimaru's village. It is up to you with what we should do about them." 

The Godaime hummed for a moment," This could be a good idea. Lets send all Suna shinobi back to their village. They were all following orders from whom they thought was their Kazekage at the time. We could maybe try and set up another peace treaty between our two villages." 

"That would also be the perfect thing as your first act as Hokage. It would perhaps sway a few people in the village and other nations would already hear we have a new Hokage from this," Shikaku supplied, earning a nod from Kakashi and Naruto at it," It would also create a great public image for yourself and a good deal could be struck with Suna. We do hold the upper hand in any treaty we would make with them. They are without a Kage, most of their forces is held by us, they are the weakest nation and after this invasion they will take whatever they can get - anything we offer to them and then we can as for whatever we want in return." 

Kakashi mused," Why not use all their shinobi kept here as what you will give back? Perhaps a little more on the side but it would make an alright deal then." 

The blonde-haired teenager mulled over everything he had been told before clapping his hands together excitedly," This sounds like a great idea! Should we send a letter to Suna and ask for an alliance then? Well...another alliance?"


End file.
